The present invention relates generally to a mandrel assembly adapted to attach a hole saw and a pilot drill bit to an electric drill.
Numerous mandrel assemblies have heretofore been designed which are adapted to attach a hole saw and a pilot drill bit to an electric drill. However, some of these existing mandrel assemblies tend to be somewhat difficult to use by an operator. For example, attachment and release of the drill bit and the hole saw from such mandrel assemblies tend to be difficult to achieve by the operator. In addition, other of these mandrel assemblies are complicated in construction thereby increasing their manufacturing cost.
What is needed therefore is a mandrel assembly adapted to attach a hole saw and a pilot drill bit to an electric drill which overcomes one or more drawbacks of the previously designed mandrel assemblies.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a mandrel assembly for use with a hole saw and a drill bit. The mandrel assembly includes a body having a shank portion and an adapter receiving portion. The adapter receiving portion defines an adapter receiving cavity and includes a first wall having a first detent hole extending therethrough. The mandrel assembly further includes a bit coupler secured to the body. The bit coupler is located within the adapter receiving cavity and defines a drill bit receiving portion. The drill bit receiving portion includes a bit receiving cavity and a second wall having a second detent hole extending therethrough. The mandrel assembly also includes an adapter configured to be received within the adapter receiving cavity. The adapter has an externally threaded portion configured to meshingly engage with a set of internal threads of the hole saw, the adapter further has a first detent groove defined in an outer surface thereof. Moreover, the mandrel assembly includes a first ball detent located within the first detent hole of the body and is configured to be received within the first detent groove of the adapter. The mandrel assembly additionally includes a second ball detent located within the second detent hole of the bit coupler and is configured to be received within a second detent groove of the drill bit.
Pursuant to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a cutting assembly. The cutting assembly includes a hole saw having a set of internal threads. The cutting assembly further includes a body having a shank portion and an adapter receiving portion, the adapter receiving portion defining an adapter receiving cavity and including a first wall having a first detent hole extending therethrough. The cutting assembly additionally includes a bit coupler located within the adapter receiving cavity and defining a drill bit receiving portion, the drill bit receiving portion including a bit receiving cavity and a second wall having a second detent hole extending therethrough. Moreover, the cutting assembly includes an adapter configured to be received within the adapter receiving cavity, the adapter having external threads which engage internal threads of the hole saw, the adapter further having a first detent groove defined therein. The cutting assembly yet further includes a first ball detent located within the first detent hole of the body and is configured to be received within the first detent groove of the adapter. Also, the cutting assembly includes a drill bit configured to be received within the drill bit receiving portion of the bit coupler, the drill bit having a second detent groove defined therein. The cutting assembly moreover includes a second ball detent located within the second detent hole of the bit coupler and is configured to be received within the second detent groove of the drill bit.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a mandrel assembly for use with a hole saw and a drill bit. The mandrel assembly includes a body having (i) a shank portion configured to be received in a chuck of a drill, and (ii) an adapter receiving portion which includes a detent hole extending through a wall thereof and further that defines an adapter receiving cavity. The mandrel assembly further includes a bit coupler secured to the body, the bit coupler being located within the adapter receiving cavity and defining a drill bit receiving portion. The mandrel assembly additionally includes an adapter configured to be received within the adapter receiving cavity, the adapter having a first coupling portion configured to cooperate with a second coupling portion of the hole saw, the adapter further having a detent groove defined therein. Also, the mandrel assembly includes a detent located within the detent hole of the body and configured to be received within the detent groove of the adapter.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful mandrel assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved mandrel assembly.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a mandrel assembly which facilitates quick attachment and release of the drill bit and the hole saw.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a mandrel assembly which is relatively simple in construction.
Other objects and benefits of the present invention can be discerned from the following description and accompanying drawings.